Patch - 2016.05.05
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''The Root of Profound Righteousness: ''Bonus Movement Speed reduced from 30% -> 15% *''Sword of Judgement Q: ''Enters the cooldown after the sword returns to Yisha. *''Call of Judgement Q: ''Base damage reduced from 40/70/100/130/160 -> 40/60/80/100/120 *''Call of Judgement Q: ''Scaling damage increased from 0.5 Bonus AD -> 0.6 Bonus AD *''Instantaneous Assault E: ''Assaulting distance increased from 500 range -> 700 range *''Instantaneous Assault E: ''Assaulting speed increased from 1500 -> 2000 *''Rondo Q: ''Reduces Movement Speed of all units hit by 30% for 2 seconds. *''Rondo Q: ''The addition effect from Hagun Utahime adjusted from Movement Speed debuff -> stun effect that lasts for 0.5 seconds *''Requiem W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 15/14/13/12/11 seconds -> 12 seconds *''Requiem W: ''Base value of the healing effect increased from 30/51/72/93/114 Health -> 40/65/90/115/140 Health *''Requiem W: ''Scaling value of the healing effect increased from AP -> AP *''Requiem W: ''The ability to convert shield into healing effect of the additional effect from Hagun Utahime adjusted from 50% of the shield health is converted to healing effect -> 40%/50%/60%/70%/80% of the shield health is converted to healing effect ---- Eternal Arena Items *''UNIQUE Passive'' reworked. **Old UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks reduce the target's Movement Speed by 40% (melee user) / 30% (range user) for 2.5 seconds. **New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Your physical damage reduces the target's Movement Speed by 30% and Attack Speed by 20% for 1.5 seconds. *''UNIQUE Passive reworked. **Old UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks burn 5% of the target's maximum Mana and deal 25 bonus magic damage. **New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Your basic attacks burn 5% of the target's maximum Mana and deal 25 + of target's Max Mana bonus magic damage. *Recipe price reduced from 400 Gold -> 250 Gold *Total price reduced from 1750 Gold -> 1600 Gold *Recipe price reduced from 500 Gold -> 230 Gold *Total price reduced from 1370 Gold -> 1100 Gold *Total price reduced from 3750 Gold -> 3200 Gold *Life Steal increased from 12% -> 15% *Attack Damage increased from 40 -> 50 *Magic Resist increased from 35 -> 40 *Attack Speed increased from 30% -> 50% *Recipe price reduced from 950 Gold -> 350 Gold *Removed Firm Crown ( ) from the recipe. *Total price reduced from 3470 Gold -> 2470 Gold *30 Magic Resist removed. *Ability Power reduced from 80 -> 60 *The cooldown of ''UNIQUE Passive reduced from 3 seconds -> 2 seconds *Recipe price reduced from 300 Gold -> 1 Gold *New UNIQUE Passive: ''When consuming a spell shield, reduces all incoming magic damage by 50% for 1.5 seconds. This ability can't trigger more than once every 60 seconds. *Removed ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Deals 40 magic damage to all nearby enemies. *New ''UNIQUE Passive: Deals 30 + current level x 2 magic damage to all nearby enemies. ---- 'Eternal Battlefield Items *New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''When Kongou's Cannon Volley R applies 2 stacks of speed reduction effect to the target, it will also stun the target for 1 + Level x 0.1 seconds. *New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Increases the flight speed of the ribbon from 1000 -> 1800 *New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''After you upgrade this equipment to level 15, Mami's '''''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q will always summon at least 5 guns. *Adjusted UNIQUE Passive: ''Gains 5 Fury for each damage WarGreymon takes from an enemy unit -> enemy hero. *Removed ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Doubles the effectiveness of Armor Reduction debuff from ''Dramon Killer Q. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the wrong cooldown on Yisha's ( ) Eternal Break / Eternal Crush R. *Fixed Yisha's ( ) Unbreakable Will W displayed the wrong mana cost. *Fixed Yisha's ( ) Unbreakable Will W could restore her Health by performing basic attacks on a turret. *Fixed an error on Sha Wujing's ( ) addition damage from his Moon Tooth Spade. *Fixed an error on Miki Sayaka's ( ) Rhythm of Painful Singing Q about the Mana cost. *Fixed when Yisha ( ) died while the sword was coming back, after reviving the sword would just come back from the location where she dies. *Fixed the stacks of bonus Armor from Master Ball items ( ) were still being applied on the user even after the selling. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the sound effect of Yisha's ( ) basic attacks. *Optimized the visual effect of Yisha's ( ) Recall ( ). ---- Item Mall *On sale for 6000 Gold. ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- ----